The invention relates to a handle body for body care implements, such as toothbrushes, hairbrushes, razors, etc.
In the document WO-A-02/078489 there is a description of a toothbrush that is provided with a head and a handle comprising a hard plastic component. Formed on the surface of the handle are raised parts with a border of soft-elastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,516 discloses a toothbrush with a brush body and a brush head, the brush body having a handle which has two elastic elements. The first elastic element covers over the free end region of the handle, in particular where the grip is in contact with the inner surface of the hand during use. The second elastic element serves as a rest for the thumb. The elastic elements preferably consist of a thermoplastic elastomer.
A toothbrush made of plastic with a ribbed handle and an indentation for receiving the thumb of a user is described in DE-C-4222931. The handle of the toothbrush has a core, which bears ribs which are spaced apart from one another and altogether form an adequate gripping surface. The ribs have a substantially disk-shaped form.